Homestuck Murder Mystery
by homestuckTroll
Summary: A murder mystery containing all the kids. For reference the ships are: JohnxRose, DavexJade, AradiaxSollux, TavrosxGamzee, KarkatxNepeta, TerezixFeferi, VriskaxKanaya, EquiusxEridan, JanexDirk, RoxyxJake. Humanstuck.
1. Chapter 1

**Tthis story is a murder mystery. One character per chapter is going to be picked off. In this chapter, no one dies because it's just the introduction. But the next chapter: one dies. WHO'S IT GONNA BE? The characters are the post scratch troll kids; and all of the human kids. (Note: pre-post scratch combinations are siblings, i.e. John- Jane are siblings)**

"Hey guys," Jane started, sitting down at the lunch table her friends are at, "want to have a sleepover party at my house?"

"it's my house too you know!" John said.

"regardless, i'm in."

To cut this short we're just going to say that everyone agrees, with possibly a few disagreements, but they were convinced otherwise.

_Cut to that night_

"OKAY, IF ANYONE FALLS ASLEEP, THEY GET WOKEN UP, AGREED?"

Everyone agrees.

"W) (at if w-E all fall asl-E-Ep?"

"WHO3V3R W4K3S UP F1RST W4K3S 3V3RYBODY 3LS3 UP."

"Isn't your dad concerned that we're a 8unch of hormonal teenagers who are all in relationships?"

Jane smiled slyly. "He's actually not home right now, or tomorrow for that matter."

And movie night started, with John and Vriska and Jake begging for Con air, and no one else agreeing. Eventually, everyone fell asleep. Fortunately for them, Roxy woke up at about midnight. She woke everyone else up.

**Sort of cliffhanger? I've got to cut this off because I have to publish the story now.**


	2. The first death

** Wow, neglecting the schedule I **_**just set**_**. That's a great way to start. Sorry, I didn't have time last night. (If you don't read my other fics you have no idea what I'm talking about).**

** Anyway, this chapter is **_**THE FIRST DEATH**_

"TH4NKS FOR W4K1NG M3 UP ROXY"

"I can't b-Eli-Ev-E w-E ALL f-Ell asl-E-Ep!"

"want to go outside and annoy our neighbors with firecrackers?" John asked.

Jane smiled. "Sure, why not."

They all strolled over to the door. To their surprise, it was jammed.

"NEED ANY HELP THERE, EGBERT?"

"it's stuck."

"Let's try the other door." Jane suggested. It was blocked as well.

"How a8out we try a window?"

They opened the shades. The windows were boarded over.

"why dont people want us getting out?" Jade asked nervously.

":33 everyone, let's go back to the living room."

They all went to the living room, most of them pretty scared.

"uH, i'M PRETTY THIRSTY, sO, i'M GOING TO GET A DRINK IN THE KITCHEN."

Tavros walked into the kitchen, and the others turned on the TV. After about 10 minutes, they noticed that Tavros hadn't come back yet. Kanaya went to go check on him.

She screeched after she went into the kitchen. The others went to check on her. They saw Tavros dead, with no marks on him.

"VrIsKa, WhAt DiD yOu Do?!"

"I d8dn't d8 anyth8ng!"

"Gamzee, I Have To Side With Her On This. Although Her Relationship With Tavros Has Been Strange, I Don't Think She Would Attempt To Murder Him."

Terezi leaned down to examine him. "1T S33MS L1K3 PO1SON. 1'M S1D1NG W1TH VR1SK4 TOO. 1F SH3 W4NT3D TO K1LL T4VROS, WHY WOULD SH3 3ND4NG3R TH3 R3ST OF US."

"SiS, yOu'Re PrObAbLy FuCkInG rIgHt."

"Well, I guess that clears that up. But what do we do with the body?" Rose asked.

"John, go get a blanket please."

"okay," John said, incredibly shaken.

He came back with the blanket. Rose wrapped him up and laid him down in the corner of the main room.

**WHO'S NEXT? I'm probably going to write a second chapter of this later tonight, but I'm not completely certain. (Sorry that the chapters are short, they'll get longer later on.)**


	3. Pointing fingers

** Murder Mystery time!**

"John?"

"yeah rose?"

"Are you hanging in there okay?"

"someone i know… one of my _friends_… was just murdered at my house."

"I understand. He was my friend too."

"i don't want to lose you, rose."

"I don't want you to die either, John."

"jade? are you okay?"

"i'm fine. just a little shaken."

"i want you to stay with me the whole night. i dont think i can handle losing you."

"dont worry, i'll stay with you."

Terezi was the first to speak up. "1 ST1LL TH1NK VR1SK4 D1D 1T."

"Are you serious? Why would I risk killing everyone here for just one person?"

"M4YB3 SH3 W4NT3D TO K1LL 3V3RYON3."

"That would include killing Kanaya. Why would I do that?"

"1F YOU TOLD K4N4Y4 4BOUT 1T, SH3 WOULDN'T DR1NK 1T."

"What The Hell Is Wrong With You? One Person Dies And We're Already Pointing Fingers? There's Hardly Enough Evidence For Anything!"

"See! See! She gets it!"

"SH3 1S 4 B14S3D OUTS1D3 P4RTY."

"We aren't goiing two hold together very long liike thii2."

"I kn0w. Fighting is ridicul0us."

"Whoever iit ii2, iif they kill you…"

"If they kill me, y0u'd better be careful. D0n't be reckless."

"IIf they kiill you, there'2 no poiint iin me not beiing reckless."

"D0n't say that. Every0ne in here has a full life ahead 0f them."

"II know. But II don't care."

Nepeta came into the room wailing. "33; They got Karkitty, Karkitty is dead!"

"4LR1GHT VR1SK4, T1M3'S UP. 1T'S T1M3 TO F4C3 YOUR PUN1SHM3NT."

"Why would I kill Karkat? He may 8e an o8noxious twit, 8ut why would I kill him?"

"3V3RYON3 H4S 4 R34SON. M1N3 1S TH4T YOU MURD3R3D TWO P3OPL3."

She stabbed at Vriska with the cane.

Kanaya shoved her to the side. "Hell No!" Terezi was unable to stop. She stabbed Kanaya straight through the stomach.

A small whimper escaped her lips before she crumpled to the ground.

"Y8u k8ll8d h8r! Y8u m8rd8r8d h8r!"

« 1… 1 D1DN'T M34N… »

Terezi turned and ran away.

**Wow… 2 deaths in one chapter. Except I guess Kanaya's death wasn't really a mystery…**

** Tell me who you think did it!**


	4. Running around

Gamzee was wandering aimlessly around the house. Vriska was hunting down Terezi for killing Kanaya, and Nepeta was sitting next to Karkat's body, crying.

"I tried calling 911, but the phone doesn't work," Jane declared, throwing down the phone in disgust.

"my cell phone isn't working either, i've got no bars," John added.

"so what you are saying is that we have no means of communication at all" Dave asked.

"Yep. Absolutely none."

Terezi ran through the house, trying to run. Eventually she hid in a closet. Someone opened it, so she tackled them and ran away. Unfortunately, she toppled Gamzee and ran into Vriska.

"You sick fuck!" Vriska shouted. "You 8lame me for the murders of my friends, you try to sta8 me, and end up sta88ing my girlfriend!"

Terezi kicked at Vriska and ran from her. Unfortunately, she ran into the main room. Everyone looked over when they heard her.

"D- Y00 have some nerve coming back into this r00m."

"Y0u killed 0ne 0f 0ur cl0se friends.

« What'2 even wor2e ii2 that you triied too kiill her whiile tryiing two kiill 2omeone el2e."

"GUY2, L1ST3N. 1 KNOW 1 M3SS3D UP. 1 W4S TRY1NG TO K1LL SOM3ON3 W1TH NO 3V1D3NC3, 4ND 3ND3D UP K1LL1NG SOM3ON3 WHO W4S MOST L1K3LY 1NNOC3NT."

"You're alwways tryin to talk to us about justice, and you kill one of our close friends wwhile tryin to deliver 'justice' an noww you expect us to _forgivve you_?

Vriska stormed into the room. "I found you! And doing what? 8egging for forgiveness? Just how spineless are you? You kill someone, and try to negotiate with their friends?"

"GO 4W4Y VR1SK4. TH1S DO3SN'T CONC3RN YOU."

"D8esn't C8nc8rn m8? D8ESN'T C8NC8RN M3! Y8U M8RD8R8D M8 G8RLFR8END!" Vriska raised a broken bedpost, and tried to strike Terezi.

Jane stopped it. "If I have to watch another person die in front of me in my _own damn house_, I am going to lose it!"

"Wh8t 8r8 y8u g8ing t8 d8? K8ll th8m ? »

« No! Kill myself. »

« Vriska, put that damn cane down right now." Dirk said.

She obeyed. "Jane, come on over here."

"we need to keep terezi and vriska separated." John said.

"Um, GuYs, I dOn'T wAnT tO cAuSe A pRoBlEm, BuT dOeS aNyBoDy KnOw WhErE nEpEtA wEnT?"

Everyone looked around frantically. Nepeta could not be found.

"I sugg-Est t) (at w-E all look around for ) (-Er."

"0kay, but stay t0gether."

They all went around scouring the house.

"Why diid II ever agree too thii2?"

"D0n't beat y0urself up ab0ut it. There was n0 way we c0uld've kn0wn ab0ut this bef0re it happened."

"Diid you hear that?"

"N0, just calm d0wn. Y0u're hearing things because y0u're nerv0us."

"Of cour2e II'm nervou2! II don't want two diie, II don't want you too diie, II don't want anyone two diie!"

"N0ne 0f us d0. N0w we have t0 f0cus 0n finding Nepeta because 0f that."

Jane was nearest to the room, so she heard it. The awful _BLAM!_ She ran back into the main room to find something awful.

"Dirk?"

Equius and Eridan were the ones who found Nepeta. She was curled into a ball on the floor.

"D- Nepeta? Are y00 alright?"

"33; No. My boyfriend just died."

"D- I mean physically."

"33; I'm not hurt."

"D- Come. Everyone is an%ious from your e%100sion."

"33; I don't want to."

"D- Nepeta, please."

"33; Fine." But she didn't move. Equius picked her up and carried her.

"Dirk? What happened?"

"I got shot. I couldn't see him."

"Are you going to live?"

"Probably not. But what you said- about killing yourself- please don't."

"Why not? There's no point."

"Don't ever say that. You're a great girl. You've got your whole life ahead of you. Stay strong."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Jane." His eyes glazed over.

"No. Dirk. No. Don't die. Please don't die on me! Dirk!"

She placed his body with the others.

"No! NO! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!"


	5. The mystery deepens

"F3F3R1, 1 DON'T TH1NK W3'R3 GO1NG TO M4K3 1T." Terezi said from her hiding spot.

"W) (y do you t) (ink t) (at?"

"W3'V3 GOT 4 P3OPL3 D3AD, ON3 ON 4 R4MP4G3, ON3 WHO K1LL3D 4NOTH3R, ONE 41ML3SSLY W4ND3R1NG TH3 HOUS3, ON3 TOO D3PR3SS3D TO MOV3, 4ND ON3 MOP1NG. W3 H4V3 NO L34DS, 4ND NO W4Y OF F1GHT1NG B4CK."

"W) (il-E all of t) (at is tru-E, w-E n-E-Ed to stay positive-E!"

"WH4T TH3 H3LL 1S TH3R3 TO ST4Y POS1T1V3 4BOUT?"

"W-E'v-E got –Eac) ( ot) (-Er!"

"John?"

"yeah rose?"

"I know there's not much to be happy about here… I mean, people are dead, people we know killed people…"

"what's your point?"

"Just stay with me. We can both make it through this."

"really? what are the odds, rose."

"I know they're low, but seriously, I want both of us to stay around."

"4 of my friends are dead."

"They're my friends too, John."

"and now they're dead. one died right in front of us, _at the hands of another_, and there's bound to be more. it's only been an hour since the first death."

"But there's no point just sitting around. Stay with me, and survive. We can try to help the others."

"how are we going to do that?"

"Safety in numbers."

"larger death tolls in groups."

"John, please."

"fine. but if you die, i'm coming too."

"Please don't."

Vriska stood above Kanaya's body. Nepeta was curled into a ball nearby.

"Kanaya?" She asked, in a slight hope that she wasn't actually dead. There was, of course, no response.

So she looked around the room. She saw the blood where Kanaya was stabbed and the blood of where Dirk was shot. "Whoever you are, I'm going to find you," she whispered. "DO YOU HEAR ME? COME AND FIGHT, YOU SICK 8ASTARD!" She looked around the room. "COME ON! ARE YOU SCARED?"

Jane, surprised by the sudden commotion, snuck into the room. Vriska lunged at her, but stopped once she realized who it was.

"Sorry a8out that. Just screamed that, and…"

"Yeah, I get it. It's okay." She crouched down to where Nepeta was sitting.

"Nepeta? Are you okay?"

"33; of course not."

"Come on, you've got to get off of the floor sometime."

"33; I don't want to."

"Nepeta, what would Karkat want you to do? I'm sure that it wouldn't be lying around on the floor."

"33; I don't care. I'm not leaving his side until we leave."

"Nepeta, you need to get up! You're no use to anyone just lying around on the floor like that! The murderer could easily find you and kill you!" Vriska shouted. Nepeta just rolled over.

There was a noise behind them. Jane and Vriska turned to look. It was Terezi, dragging Feferi's dead body with her.

"Terezi, what did you do?" Vriska shrieked.

"1 D1DN'T K1LL H3R YOU S1CK FUCK!"

Aradia and Sollux walked in just after that, with Dave and Jade alongside.

"0h my g0d what the hell happened?"

"1 DON'T KNOW. W3 W3R3 T4LK1NG- 4ND TH3N TH3R3 W4S TH1S BLUR- 4ND SH3 W4S D34D."

"II can't beliieve thii2. When wiill thii2 end? When wiill we-" He was cut off by a gunshot. Everyone fell to the ground. Dave jumped up and swung a sword in the direction of a shot. Another shot narrowly missed. He swung again. A shot grazed his stomach. He fell to the floor. There was a slight pattering of footsteps running away.

"dave!" Jade shouted.

"i'm fine. it just grazed me."

Jane and Vriska rushed over to help them. Nepeta just cried silently.

"Alright. Everyone, gather up anyone you can find and get them to meet up in here. We need a meeting," Jane declared.

Everyone fanned out, and quickly came back with the survivors. Jane spoke up.

"Okay, I know everyone is extremely worried for their own and everyone else's safety," she started, "but we need to regroup. To start, who knows anything about anyone's death?" At this, Nepeta began sobbing even harder, her body shaking. "Nepeta? Do you know anything? Please, help us out."

"33; It's all my fault, it's all my fault!"

"What are you talking a8out?"

"33; H-h-he g-g-grabbed m-my h-h-h-hands and he made me-" she was almost in hysterics at this point, "33; he m-m-ma-made my st-str-strangle him!" She broke down at this, and started shaking uncontrollably. "33; H-his l-l-last m-m-memory was m-m-me killing h-hi-him!"

"Oh my god, Nepeta." Rose breathed. "I'm so sorry."

"What do you have to 8e sorry for? You didn't have anything to do with this."

"I'm being polite."

"D- Did y00 get a good look at him?"

"33; no."

"Okay, Nepeta, I'm sure that he would have seen someone controlling your hands," Jane said.

"33; Maybe, but that doesn't make it any worse."

"I'm so sorry for what happened, but we have to move on now. We were all in the same room for Tavros's death, so no one saw what happened… We all know about Kanaya's death… Did anyone see what happened to Dirk?" Her voice cracked on the last word.

"No, I think you were the only one nearby. No one else was even close to the room," Rose said.

"And Terezi, was anyone else nearby when Feferi was killed?"

"1T D1DN'T LOOK L1K3 1T. 1 JUST TURN3D 4W4Y, 4ND TH3N TH3R3 W4S 4 SWOOSH1NG NO1S3, 4ND TH3N SH3 W4S D34D."

"So, we have no information on anyone's death except for Kanaya's," Jane concluded.

"That seems t0 be the case," Aradia said.

"Okay guy2, II thiink we 2hould all ju2t 2tay iin thii2 room for a whiile untiil-" He is cut off by a sharp gasp. Rose was stabbed through the back.

"rose," John started.

"Hello, John."

"oh my god, rose. you're going to die."

"Yes. But come here."

He leaned in. She whispered something in his ear.

"rose…"

"Shh. Don't tell anybody."

"rose, please…"

"I love you, John." Her breaths were getting short and fast.

"no, that... it can't be true! please, say it's not true!"

"It is, John," she said. Her breathing became shallow.

"is this a prank? this is a prank, right? ha ha ha, you got me! now, please say it's not true!"

"It's not a prank John. Don't tell anyone. But it is true." Her breathing stopped.

Dave walked over to his sister's body. He put his hand on her neck.

"she died, john."

The two boys took her body and laid it down next to the others. John covered her with the blanket.

"What did she tell you?" Vriska asked.

"i'm not going to tell," He said glumly.


	6. Blood trail

"John?" Jane got his attention.

"what?"

"What happened? What was the secret? I mean, if you don't mind telling me."

"i'll tell you, but you cannot tell anyone." He whispered the secret to her. She gasped, and started crying along with him.

"John, that's awful!" She sobbed.

"Nepeta, will you get the hell up!" Vriska shouted. Nepeta shook her head.

"Nepeta, get up! People are dying, and you're just lying down on the floor!"

"33; I know. I'm not deaf."

"Ugh! Come _on_, we have to find out who the murderer is!"

"33; If I wait here, maybe he'll come to us. Then you can kill him all you want."

"This isn't a good time for sarcasm! We need to go see who the killer is!"

"33; Then go do that. I won't be any help."

"Yes, you will! You'll 8e like super vengeance girl or something!"

"33; I don't want to be super vengeance girl! All I wanted was to be Karkat's girlfriend! But now I can't!"

"Exactly. You can get revenge on the guy who made you kill him."

"33; What did I just say? I said that I don't want revenge!"

"Fine! 8e that way!" Vriska stormed off.

Eridan came over soon after she left. "Are you devvelopin a habit of necrophilia?" She punched him hard in the arm.

Jake's assailant was fast. If Dirk wasn't dead he would have assumed it was him. And he would have thought it was Dave if Dave wasn't fighting alongside him. All they could see was a blur in the dark room.

"are you doing okay jake" Dave asked.

"I have been better."

"head up, english. head up."

"I'm keeping my head up. How are you holding up?"

"well, my older brother and twin sister just died, so i think i've been better."

While they were talking, their attacker took the opportunity to slice a deep cut through Jake's lower leg. "Augh!" He screamed. Dave swung his sword in that direction, but the guy was too fast. Dave was cut across the back. He swung in a direction near to his stabbing, which hit. It left blood on the sword, and a bunch of curses and an absconding assailant.

There was another scream in the distance. Aradia Megido was killed.

There was shouting from down the hall. "What ii2 wrong wiith you! II'm goiing to fiind you!" Sollux ran after the person, following the trail of blood. John and Nepeta also caught the trail of blood, and they sprinted after the murderer. Vriska and Jane tried tracking other points in the house, trying to guess where he would be. The trail of blood led to the bathroom, and the door was locked. Terezi was hiding in a cabinet of the bathroom, and saw the killer enter. She sprung at him, and he rushed out, executing an acrobatic fucking pirouette over the crowd of people waiting outside. No one could see who it was.

John ran for longer than the rest of them. Most of the other kids stopped in the main room, but John ran right through. He was exhausted, but kept running. But the guy overlapped his previous blood trail and the path forked. John didn't know which way to go, but decided to keep following the path. Another kid followed, and took the other path. John shortly had to stop to catch his breath, and heard a sound like a watermelon smashing against the ground. He ran towards the noise. Jake was dead.


	7. The masked man

**It's been a very long time, but I'm back. And we're nearing the end of the story; this is probably the antepenultimate chapter.**

Roxy looks over at all the bodies. Among them are 2 of her siblings and her boyfriend.

Footsteps come behind her. She turns around slowly.

"Hello, Roxy."

"Who are you?"

"Who do you think?"

"Are you going to kill me?"

"Maybe. Not now, though."

"Too fucking bad." She aims a gun at the mystery man. He runs away incredibly quickly.

A few seconds later, he comes through the entrance behind her, and puts a knife up to her throat. He whispers "Second floor, next to the staircase closest to us." He runs away.

She follows the directions, and looks around the door. Equius and Eridan are both dead.

Dave and Jade followed her, and find the bodies just after.

"I almost hate you now," Roxy says to them.

"why?" Jade asks.

"You're the only couple still alive."

"roxy that's not our fault" Dave says. "if it were up to us you'd all be alive"

"I know. But I can't help it."

"i think that's a perfectly normal response to a majority of their friends being murdered."

"Rose? Is that you?"

"i wish," John says.

"come on, let's move the bodies back" Jade says. They put the bodies in the pile.

"i'm almost jealous," John says, "they're both dead, they don't have to live the rest of their lives with visions of the other dead."

Roxy debates whether or not to tell them about her confrontation with the murderer. She decides against it.

"Hello, Gamzee."

"HoW dO yOu KnOw My NaMe, MoThErFuCkEr?"

"I know everyone here."

"ArE yOu ThE mOtHeRfUcKeR wHo KiLleD aLl My FrIeNdS?"

"Yes."

"YoU mAdE cAt SisTeR sTrAnGlE kArBrO?"

"Yes."

"ThAt'S mEsSeD uP."

"You probably think so."

"DiD yOu KnOw-"

"Yes, I knew that doing that would make Terezi kill either Vriska or Kanaya."

"ArE yOu GoInG tO kIlL aNyOnE eLsE?"

"Are you aware of the murders of Eridan and Equius?"

"YeS."

"Then possibly. Now I have a question for you."

"ShOoT, mOtHeRfUcKeR."

"Why are you not attacking me?"

"I nEeD tHe InFoRmAtIoN. aRe YoU gOiNg To KiLl DaVe oR jAdE?"

"Isn't Dave dead?"

"No, He Up aNd MoThErFuCkInG sUrViVeD."

"Well, then I guess goodbye."

Sollux sits down next to Nepeta.

"Hii."

"33; hi."

"Are you feeliing any better?"

"33; no. Are you?"

"No. And II'm goiing too track down the murderer, and II'll kiill hiim my2elf."

"You don't need to track me down, because I am already here."

Sollux and Nepeta stand up.

"You can't kill me, I'm too fast."

"Why'd you kiill her? Why'd you make Nep kiill KK?"

"Because I have a motive to. And I'm not going to tell you because I don't have a motive for that."

"Here'2 a motiive." He takes Karkat's sickle, and quickly swings around and puts the sickle to his neck. "Now fuckiing tell me why you're doiing thii2 or II'll kiill you riight now."

"No."

He tightens the grip on his neck and the sickle breaks the skin on the neck.

The guy kicks Sollux in the crotch. He cries out and the mystery man runs away.

Sollux and Nepeta "purr"sue the guy, as Roxy, Dave, Jade, and John enter the other door.

"The 8ody pile is too 8ig!"

"What are you going to do about it?" Jane asks.

"Fuck you."

"You know what, I'm going to sleep. Cover me."

"Ok."

She goes to a couch and falls asleep almost immediately.

A man in a mask walks into the room. Vriska tackles him.

"I am not going to kill your friend. I believe I have killed enough for the night."

Vriska clutches her hands around his throat. She takes a deep breath and tightens.

"Ak- ow- stop-"

"NO!" She shouts. She squeezes tighter.

"I… know… you can't… go through… with this"

"I can and I will!"

The man recoiled through the mask, trying to get air. "Please… stop!"

"NEVER!"

The screaming wakes Jane up.

"Vriska, no! Stop!"

Vriska turns around and loosens her grip slightly, but doesn't let go. The man gasps heavily.

"Jane, he killed all of our friends! ALL OF THEM!"

"Still, don't kill him. We'll just imprison him until we can do anything."

"No." Vriska says harshly. She tightens again.

Terezi is in the basement.

**Alright, tell me how this was, who you think the man in the mask is, what you think will happen next, and please, PLEASE, follow and review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for putting this out a little late, but here it is.**

Vriska has decided not to strangle the masked man, so is just pinning him down. Jane left the room to check the rest of the house.

"Vriska, will you get off of me?"

"No! Why would I?"

"I'll tell you who I am and why I've come here."

"You can tell me that now."

The man went silent.

(Scene swap to Nepeta and Sollux)

"Who ii2 that guy?"

":33 I don't know. But for some reason I f33l like we know him from somewhere."

"Why the fuck would you thiink that?"

":33 I don't know. It's just a f33ling I have."

"Okay, that ii2 really weird. And you changed your cat face back to normal. Well, a2 normal a2 fanfiictiion wiill allow becau2e we can't have le22 than or greater than 2ymbol2."

":33 leave the fourth wall alone please."

They hear a crashing sound and run away.

"What wa2 that?"

":33 I don't know, and I'm not sure I want to find out."

(Scene switch to John, Roxy, Dave, and Jade)

"do you guys think well ever get out of here" Dave asks.

"we'd better. i don't want to be stuck in my own house forever."

"Do you think anyone else will be killed?" Roxy asks.

"hell no." Jade says.

A crashing sound is heard from across the house. The 4 kids arm themselves.

(Switch scene to Jane)

Jane heard the crash, and arms herself. She goes to the door to see if the crash came from there. It did. The door was knocked off its hinges.

"Who's there?" No response.

She steps closer to the door, so she can see it.

"Dad?"

"Jane?"

Jane rushes up and hugs her dad.

"What happened? The neighbors said they heard a commotion, so I came home as fast as I could."

"John and I invited all of our friends over, and when we were sleeping someone broke in and locked us in here, and the Tavros was… he was killed and the someone forced Nepeta to strangle Karkat, and then Kanaya was stabbed," She starts crying incredibly hard, "and then… then… Dirk was shot and Feferi was killed and Dave was shot and Rose was stabbed and Aradia and Jake died and, and Equius and Eridan died!"

Dad seems to be in shock. "So… exactly who's dead?"

"Tavros, Karkat, Kanaya, Dirk, Feferi, Rose, Aradia, Jake, Equius, Eridan."

Dad takes action. "ALL SURVIVORS GET TO THE ENTRANCE!"

John, Roxy, Dave, and Jade come into the main room.

"Dad!" John shouts. He hugs him with Jane.

"None of us are going to die anymore?" Roxy asks.

"not today sis. not today." Dave says.

Terezi, Sollux, and Nepeta come next.

"Mr. Egbert-Crocker? II2 that you?"

"Yes, it's me."

"SOLLUX, WH4T 4R3 YOU T4LK1NG 4BOUT? D1DN'T YOU KNOW WH4T H3 LOOKS L1K3?"

"II can't 2ee anythiing. II fell down a fliight of 2taiir2 and II can't really 2ee."

Gamzee wandered in next.

"We'Re SaVeD! ThIs Is A mOtHeRfUcKiNg MiRaClE!"

Vriska was the last one down, struggling to get the murderer down the stairs with her.

"He got my eye and sta88ed me in the arm, 8ut I got him."

Dad went over to the guy he was struggling with. "Let's see who we're dealing with." He pulls the mask off.

"Caliborn!" The kids shout.

"You kids know him?"

"we go to school with him" Dave says.

"Why are you here, Cali8orn?"

"WHY THE FUCK. DO YOU WANT TO KNOW."

"I don't know. May8e 8ecause, oh, YOU'VE JUST MURDERED HALF OF OUR SOCIAL GROUP!"

"THAT'S NONE. OF YOUR INFORMATION. I HAVE MY REASONS."

"Caliborn, I am calling the police on you. You are officially a serial killer, and you have plenty of witnesses. You have also deeply scarred these children, and they may never recover. Vriska, keep him down."

"sir, may i have permission to kill him" Dave asks.

"You most certainly do not," Said dad, dialing the police.

"may i be present at his execution"

"1'LL S33 WH4T 1 C4N DO. 1 KNOW P3OPL3."

The police came shortly after, and Caliborn was arrested.

**The prologue comes out eventually, more will be explained then.**


	9. Epilogue

** This is the epilogue, after a relatively long pause in writing. Anyway…**

Jane awoke with a start, panting. She tried to calm herself down. _It's just a dream, it's just a dream…_

But she knew it wasn't. It was a memory of the night from almost 2 years ago. **(Did I trick you?)**

The aftermath of that night was worse than the night itself. At least that only lasted about 3 hours. The memories will last forever.

All of them felt serious survivor's guilt, especially Dave and Jade. They broke up because they couldn't handle it.

Gamzee resorted to drugs. He got high all the time, and the rest of the group pretty much abandoned him.

Sollux was depressed half the time, and angry the other half. Everyone wished Aradia was there to calm him down.

Roxy developed closer bonds with Dave and Jane, the last two people she ever had a close bond with.

Dad was in shock, and he wasn't able to really deal with the fact that 10 kids died in his house. At this point, no one really talks about it with him.

Jane was really withdrawn from most people, never opening herself up (like Dave).

Vriska vowed never to develop a close relationship with anyone again, despite Terezi's attempts to patch things up with her. Vriska kept pushing her away.

Nepeta… She left to go find herself and came back 2 years later. In every picture taken, she looked upset.

John handled it the worst. It was because of the secret that only he and Jane knew. He couldn't sleep for days, barely slept for weeks, and even now he constantly wakes himself up. He hates himself for it. Everyone keeps saying that it's not his fault, it's Caliborn's and no one else's. He couldn't have foreseen anything. How could he have done anything? Caliborn would have tracked them down no matter whose house they went to.

He still thinks it's all his fault. Jane is the only one who understands.

Caliborn was executed for killing them. They didn't let anyone watch.

John claims Caliborn should be killed 10 more times. When asked why he wants the extra, he says "psychological trauma".

Jane isn't sure that's why.


End file.
